The Affair
by blackiechan52092
Summary: HOT SWEATY STEAMY MAN SEX. Gotta love it. xD


**This will NOT be one of those stories when there are 50 Chapters and each one is like 3 miles long But I hope you enjoy. Due to all the hot steamy MANSEX you might not enjoy this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own FMA but I DO own this story. It is MY origonal work XD **

**NOTE: IF YOU ARE A GUY AND LIKE YAOI YOU WILL BE MADE FUN OF AND YOU ARE PROBABLY 95 PERCENT GAY! **

* * *

Edward stood in the empty room, leaning against the wall with his flesh arm. The steam floated of his body like feathers. Hot water dripped off his nude body and scattered to the floor. He heard footsteps echoing down the hall but made no movement, knowing who the noises belonged to. 

The door opened and the footsteps faded due to all the water on bathroom the floor. Roy walked in, ignoring the puddles. He crept closer to his steamy lover. Moving closer and closer, and the wet blonde stayed motionless, as if he forgot how to move. Mustang's long arms wrapped themselves around Ed from behind. Even though he was wet, Edward was so warm Roy didn't want to let him go. And he really didn't. "I know. Just stay here with me a little while longer?" The young boy's voice reminded Roy of the time when he was younger and they hadn't quite understood each other, the time when the only affection shown was when Edward Elric and Roy Mustang gazed into each other's eyes. But that usually ended quickly with a "Why the HELL are you staring at me?!" So he wanted to stay.

"I will stay. Your body is so warm and I don't want to leave you." Roy pulled his chin off Edward's shoulder. "Something wrong?" Ed turned his head around with that 'you want to leave, don't you?' look. "No. Absolutely not."

Edward turned his whole body around and Roy could feel he was very pleased. Roy swung his arms around Ed's middle and thrust him on top of the counter (which was about 5 feet long). Edward started to unbutton Roy's pants and Roy was working on his jacket. They were both thrown onto the damp floor.

Roy leaned in to kiss his lover, but was stopped by a hand. "I want you to wear this, Roy." Roy then nodded and put on what his lover had handed him. It was a tie that had a picture of Ed and Roy cuddling on Roy's couch. Roy leaned in to Edward to get back his kiss that was interrupted. Ed's soft succulent lips made Roy tingle. He was getting ready to insert a finger when he realized he forgot the lube. So without notice he looked at Ed, and then bolted out the door, being careful not to slip in the water.

Ed decided to move into the shower. He slid down from the counter and walked to the shower. There had to enough room, so he ripped off the shower curtain, wadded it up and put it under the sink. Then he lay in the shower and waited for his lover to return.

Roy pushed the door open and walked to Edward who was now sitting under the running water of the shower. Roy lubricated his fingers as he kneeled in front of Edward. He spread the young boy's legs and inserted a finger. Ed moaned and Roy inserted another. Edward was very hard. It was the heat of the shower and the power of Mustang. Ed wanted more and Roy could see it in his bright eyes. Roy scissored and stretched with his fingers. He pulled out and gave Edward a long, soft kiss. Edward's tongue was warm in the mouth of his lover. He dripped some lubricant onto his member and entered Ed.

Edward moaned and bucked. The hot water might be too much for him. Roy motioned forward and back, in and out. He pulled and pushed. Mustang thrusted and started to go faster. "Ro…Roy! I can't…hold…" Mustang hushed his lover with a finger to his mouth. He pulled his member out of Edward.

Roy moved south and started to lick Ed's penis. Not expecting this, Edward moaned and tried so hard not to buck. Roy continued. Licking the head then moved on. He then started to suck harder.

* * *

**YES I will be ending each chapter in some random spot. It all depends on who is in the room when I'm typing my hot MANSEX stories!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD **

**Blackie Chan**  



End file.
